


Leroi in the woods: Caught by actual SLB

by orphan_account



Category: Furry (Fandom), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Injoke, Meme, ZAA Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is probably the most memey and Injoke drabble I have written...
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Leroi in the woods: Caught by actual SLB

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leroidatboi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leroidatboi/gifts).



Leroi the lemur continued trudging through the woods. Earlier in the day the lemur had found himself going stir crazy from having to stay indoors so he decided to go for a forest walk.    
  
Unfortunately for Leroi, he was finding himself regretting his actions.   
  
In the past thirty minutes of his walk he had stumbled across no less than eight small doors randomly against trees, two flowers sitting on a swing made from twigs and other things he assumed was occult.   
  
Leroi turned around feeling a chill on his back and standing behind him with a dour smile…   
  
“Shia LaBoef?”


End file.
